Of Their Eyes
by Maya Yoan
Summary: How about the circumstances of their eyes. My Songfic Collection. Second Prompt : Which Shina lost his self-control when he using his power again and this time whose stop him wasn't Yona, but Hak did.
1. Hurt

**Song** : Hurt – Christina Aguilera

 **Prompt** : their first winter make Yona remember of her regret towards her father and Hak trying to comfort her when the first time she told him

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the Song or Lyrics, only use the Lyrics as terms and the Song Lyrics belong to Singer

* * *

Yun could tell something wrong with her since she was looking gloomy over about something. When Yona took a bath with Zeno watching him, Yun gathered the beast and the other Dragons.

"Yona looks feeling down but knowing her, she only smiled and said everything was alright… so I make her favourite chicken soup for the breakfast".

"thank you, mother" said Hak and the other Dragons in unison.

Yun shouted "don't call me mother?!".

"well, if something upset her…", Jae Ha rolled his eyes to the corner and narrowed his eyes to the Thunder Beast "did you two take a fight?".

"of course not, and what make you think like that?".

"well, since the princess can become so easily upset or gloomy over about something related with you…".

"don't talk as if I'm always make her gloomy, White Snake".

"now, now, then what else? you can't blaming Kija because remember when Yona Dear thought you has had a fiancé? she become so gloomy over about it, same as you when you thought she didn't need you anymore. Both of you presence's stir up both of your heart each other without you know it", after pointing his forefinger to Hak's side, suddenly Jae Ha covered his mouth and his body shook "ah, sorry… if I remember how you confessed your feeling that way…".

When Hak locked Jae Ha's head on his arm, Yun scratched his jaw "hm… fine, if not because of the romance, then what?".

"I think it was something that only Misters could asking about to Miss…".

All of them surprised when Zeno appeared behind them. After Hak asked him where Yona was, Zeno told them that Yona was practicing her bow.

"Zeno can tell, the Miss looks feeling down and when Zeno asked her, the Miss only smiling and told Zeno everything was fine, she only have a nightmare last night".

Everyone turned into silence before Yun broke the silence "…Raijuu, switch the place with me tonight, I'll sleep with this Four Rare Beast and you sleep with Yona".

"eeeh?!".

"obviously, for comfort the princess…", Kija nodded and clenched his claw "but, don't blame us if we rushed to your tent if we heard the princess screaming because you attack her".

Shina tilted his head, not too understand what Kija means "…attack? Like what?".

Irritated on Shina's confusion and Kija's warning, Hak stepped on Jae Ha's back because of the Green Dragon laughing and smacking the ground before Hak yelled back "I won't attack her?!".

Jae Ha wiped his tears and swirling his bangs "but of course, if Hak didn't want to sleep by her side and comfort her, I'll gladly…".

Hak and Kija threw their death glance while prepared their Tsu Quan Dao and Dragon Claw to Jae Ha, said in unison "you can't?!".

"can't about what?".

This time they (except Shina and Zeno who had realized from the first place) surprised when red-haired princess arrived at the campsite. She sat beside Hak after she took her breakfast, a bowl of chicken soup from Yun "wow?! chicken soup?!".

Hak asked her after take his bowl of Yun's hand, whispered "are you alright? Yun and Zeno said you have a nightmare".

Yona stopped her hand in the middle of her track to lifted the spoon to her mouth "then… can you sleep with me tonight, Hak?".

Yona's statement make Kija, Jae Ha and Hak choked the mouthful of chicken soup inside their mouth. After Hak drank fresh water Yun offered, when Zeno and Shina offered fresh water to Jae Ha and Kija, Hak touched her forehead with his palms.

"…you didn't have a fever".

"yes, I am!?".

Not long after that, Shina lifted his face "ah, the snow".

Even if it only for a second, Hak caught a glimpse of loneliness, longing and pain inside Yona's eyes. Hak knew, only one thing that make her expression become like that and he would ask her before sleep.

* * *

Inside the tent, before Yona covered her body with her blankets, Hak hugged her from behind before he settled her on his lap.

Yona blushed on Hak's suddenly affection like always "…Hak?".

"so... is it King Il?".

Yona nodded with the teary eyes. The first snow of the first winter outside the castle make her dreamt about her past, when her father make the awful chicken soup that couldn't compared to Yun's delicious chicken soup.

"I'm not have a nightmare, it was such a beautiful dream … so beautiful, that make me wanted to cry because I realized, the pain when I woke up, become more hurt…".

Yona told him, it was occurred to her dream, when she saw her father crying at her 16th birthday party and told her about how happy her father, how her father crying and told her how beautiful her as a woman at her birthday as she'd turned became a woman on marriageable age at her 16th birthday but all she thought back then only her messy hair. She remembered how disobedient her as a child, decided to kept pursuing Soo Won even if her father had forbid her like he always say 'no' to her relationship with Soo Won as a lovers. If only she knew that day…

If only she knew, that day was her father's last day...

She wanted to take her father's pain away as she hold him on her arms but in the end, all she'd felt only her father's lifeless body which got colder and colder. That night when she must left her home where she'd born and grown, left her father behind and lost everything on one night, while hugging her, Hak gave her a reason for stay alive. For the sake of her father's, as 'thank you' for all her father's gave to her since she was born, she must stay alive and she could go everywhere to gave back her father's love.

Since that night, all she did only grieveing over her father's death and Soo Won's betrayal. She'd thought that she won't forgive Soo Won but she surprised because she couldn't raise a sword to him at Awa. She thought once more time, she might haven't forgave Soo Won for what he did to her father, nothing he could do to make her forgave him like nothing she could do for her father anymore. She forgave her father's mistake that might have the major reason of Soo Won's action towards him that night but nothing she could do to her father that make her could heard his voice calling her name again. Sometimes, she wanna called him, she did on her dreams or when she'd felt as if his voice ringing on her head to not touch weapon. But she knew, it was only the part of her daydreaming and he won't be there.

There's once time when she training in the midnight, Hak approached her from behind to hugged her till her sobbings subsided because of remembering of her father's forbidden rule. How could she blaming her father for everything she couldn't do since back then, because her father forbade her to learn or touch weapon at the castle, like how she became weak and couldn't use weapon to protect Hak even herself when Hak nearly fell to the cliff? She calmed herself as she felt his hug, his warmth. With heard his heartbeat, her tears subsided at that time after she sobered to reality, her bodyguard, the man she loved now still there, he hadn't left her behind like her father.

What she said to Lily about what she thinking after her father's death, about what she only could grieving wasn't a lie. There's a time when she felt break inside because of remembering of her father's death like that night when Hak hugged her and she regretted of her father's several last day moreover if she remembered, what she'd done only pick a fight with her father or walked away as her father wanted to bringing up about marriage and forbade her relationship with Soo Won. She hid her sorrow in front of everyone, but only a look, even if only a second, Hak would realize it. Sometimes she just wanted to hide it from Hak too, because the one she missed was his father but her bodyguard always know how to handle her. She grateful to him because if he knew the reason was her father that she missed her father and she cried sometimes because of it, Hak didn't say anything, he only stay by her side and gave his support on silence, he let her know that she didn't left behind alone. Still, it was hard to say goodbye to her father.

When it comes to her father, she didn't talk that much to others and she barely ever talking about her father since her father's death in front of the others so openly except in front of Lily and Hak. Her heart felt like slashed and crushed when insults or bad things came out of her people about how her father did as a King. Her people's word cut straight on her heart like when she came to the poor village on the Fire Tribe territory. At that time, she grateful because at least, she knew Hak still put his loyalty to her father even if her father had failed to protect his Kingdoms. And one more time, she felt like hit by that word, that word came out of Yun and Soo Won that she didn't know anything.

It occurred to her several time since then. If she wasn't so ignorant and selfish. If she cared about her kingdom and her people from the first place. If she helped her father protect their Kingdom with Soo Won and Hak by her side.

Would her father let her help him?

Would her father tell her that she was wrong and help her to understand?

Would her father or Soo Won looking down or underestimate her like Kan Soo Jin's insults that she only a little girl?

Would she still lost everything at that night?

Everything except Hak.

Just 'if' back then, but…

Maybe there's nothing she could do as a little girl, a naïve sheltered princess who know nothing about outside world, she knew maybe that thing will occurred to others. Just like she wouldn't do anything with her father to looking her father back to her side, because she knew nothing could she did with her father's death and got her father back to life, except protecting what her father had failed to protect, at least better than regretted everything and doing nothing.

She wonder, would her father proud of her for everything she'd done for her Kingdom?

"Hak …", after her daydream ended, Yona lifted her face and told him for the first time about her conversation with Soo Won that night, Hak's expression hardened after she told him and she bent her crying face down, didn't dare to looking at his gaze "…I don't believe, my father did that to uncle, because …what for he did that? and if it was true, then I should apologize to…".

Yona stopped her words as she pulled into Hak's embrace, gasped as Hak leaned down to kissed her wet eyelids before he patted her back of head.

"even if it's true, that couldn't be the reason for him to hurt you?!", Hak hugged her more tightly and furrowed his eyebrow "and after what he did to you, how could you think that you should apologize to him? he didn't deserve your mercy at all, princess… you're too kind…".

Before Yona answered him, Hak loosened his embrace and swept her tears with reassured smile on his face "like I said before, I won't serve a coward King and I believe your father isn't a bad guy… you should believe him as his daughter, princess… beside, if it wasn't you as his children who believe him, then who else?".

Yona digged her fingernails on his back before leaned her face to his shoulder and wept _"forgive me, father… I won't stop my journey even if I must walk above endless bloodshed path… even if you forbid me, I will raise my weapon in order to protect your country and the people I loved"_.

One thing Yona learned, if she hurt someone, it means she hurt herself too. And it was hurt. It hurts because she knew it needed sometimes so she could stay alive.

After her crying subsided, Yona leaned her head to his chest, sniffed as her lips curved to warm smile "…I could imagine it clearly, if it was you I chose from the first place, maybe my father will approve and give his big 'yes'…".

Hak blushed before chuckled and pinched her cheek "what about that sudden attempt, huh?".

Yona stealed one kiss of his lips quickly, before giggled when she saw how the blush on his face deepened "about our relationship, of course".

Both of them laughing after that. Before they went to sleep, Hak asking Yona to sleep first and went outside.

Outside the tent, Hak crossed his arm, standing tall before the beast that peeking them "…what I said about I won't attack her? so since when did you guys eavesdropping?".

Yun sniffed, waved his arm "sorry, we were worried".

Kija swept his tears with the handkerchief that brought by Jae Ha. Shina kept silent even if it was clear that he was worried about Yona and Zeno only smiling brightly like always.

"now, now, since we worried that Yona Dear would weep or attacked by a 'bear', we only stand here and listening properly…".

"who did you call as a bear, huh?", Hak landed his foot on the Green Dragon's face, Hak sighed, he couldn't believe that he'd loosened his self-guard as he was around Yona to comforted his princess.

Shina patted Hak's shoulder before bowed his head "we didn't know... she felt sad of her father... sorry...".

"needn't to sorry, Shina...", Hak waved his hand, convinced them that they must go to sleep too since Yona wanted to get her beauty sleep "and one more time, I won't attack her".

"Hak~ just come inside, please~ let's sleep" whined Yona inside.

Hak grinned, he knew there's a time when his princess wanted to spoiled by his affection and it was one of that so he got inside the tent "coming, princess~".

Yun sighed before pushed the beast back to their tent this night "let's hope we won't heard some strange sound, then".


	2. Safe and Sound

**Song** : Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift

 **Prompt** : Which Shina lost his self-control when he using his power again and this time whose stop him wasn't Yona, but Hak did

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the Song or Lyrics, only use the Lyrics as terms and the Song Lyrics belong to Singer

* * *

This happened not long after Hak and Yona became a lovers.

Yun said Yona caught a cold, that's why she has a fever. Yun went to nearest city to looking for her medicine with Jae Ha. Yun told Kija to go hunting with Zeno and not coming back before they gathered the meat, vegetables or fruits for our dinner because they were being noisy. The campsite only left me and Ao with Hak and Yona. Since we'd had enough firewood, what we need to do only waiting for the others back here.

Bad luck of us. We encountered with soldiers at the wrong time. I knew from yesterday that we were being watched and this time i saw some soldiers approaching us. They weren't the soldiers from Fire Tribe, so I told Hak about them and Hak's jaw tightened before he told me, they were the soldiers of Sky Tribe. After asked me about the detail like how much their number, how far the distance of our enemy and our ally to our campsite, Hak took his Tsu Quan Dao.

"don't leave princess's side till the others back here, Shina...".

My chest tightened, felt uneasy "wait, Hak... face them alone, it's danger...".

"don't worry, I'll only ask them about their intention first...", Hak patted my shoulder before he smiled "but of course, I'll get rid of them if they want to pick a fight... so keep her safe here and don't tell the princess about this, because she isn't on the good condition to go to battlefield".

I knew Hak was strong and dependable, i was believe he would be alright and managed to get rid of them but why i was still feeling uneasy? Couldn't help it though, Hak was right this time, we couldn't risk Yona's safety and brought her into danger as our comrade wasn't here which only I and Hak who able to fought. What could i do only waiting on the campsite and watched at the far away distance till the others back. I relieved when finally Yun came back with Jae Ha, but after they landed, Yona's awake. When Yun asked her go back to sleep because she still has a fever, she smiled and told us, she only felt a bit dizzy but her throat was sore, so she wanted to drink.

What should i do? I wanted to tell Yun and Jae Ha but at this time, i couldn't tell them if Yona was awake. When Yona realized Hak wasn't there, she asked us where's Hak which make Jae Ha and Yun turned their attention to me. Ao squeaked and nuzzled her cheek to Yona's neck as I pushed Yona gently back to the tent.

"he's just off... going somewhere near... to do some business...".

After I pushed her laying inside the tent, she tugged my sleeve "...is there something happens?".

"needn't to worry... just go to sleep, Yona, I'll check him and take him back quickly", I promised her as I covered her with blankets, patted Ao's head and whispered "keep her safe".

Outside the tent, Yun and Jae Ha asked the same question with Yona, was everything alright or if something happened. I supposed to tell them about the truth, but unfortunately I knew Yona was wide awake, peeking the situation outside from inside the tent. Kija and Zeno wasn't back yet, Yun wasn't able to fight. The only one who managed to fighting at Yona's side right now only Jae Ha with me. I have no choice then.

"...I'll check and take Hak back quickly, just wait here and keep Yona safe...".

I rushed to where Hak had gone. The last time I saw the situation, Hak only speaking with them. I quickened my footsteps after I was far enough from the campsite because what I saw now, Hak was fighting against them. If it was only ten soldiers with fifty soldiers backing up them which waiting a few meters from their comrade, even if it was only me with Hak, I thought we still can get rid of them. I pulled out my sword and slashed soldiers who just slashed Hak. The corner of my eyes caught the cut on Hak's torso make a bleeding from his left collarbone to the side, a bit wide but luckily not deep.

Hak sighed and stood, using his Tsu Quan Dao as support before straightening himself, swinging his weapon to cut the soldiers behind me "what are you doing here, Shina? you left the princess alone?".

"Jae Ha and Yun with her", I stabbed one soldiers who intended to slashed Hak from behind and stood back-to-back with him "I promised Yona to take you back quickly".

I could tell his usual smirks appearing on his face after I heard his snickered.

"then let's clean the mess up around here".

Like I predicted before, this mess still can handled by me and Hak. But when the fighting nearly reached end, Hak pushed me from behind "Shina, get down?!".

Three arrows landed on the center of Hak's back because he shielding me after that. I caught his body as his body collapsed forward and my eyes widened after he dropped his Tsu Quan Dao. I realized from his body reactions, the arrows poisoned. I lifted my head and found the archer who held responsibility of injuring my friend above the tree. I caught next arrows which flying to me and snapped it become two before I looked around. All of my enemy was gathered here, only left twelve soldiers including the archer who climbing down the tree. They gathered around me as I cradled Hak's upper body and one of them pointing his sword beside my neck, asked me to tell them where Yona. Other soldiers laughed proudly because taking out Hak.

Perfect time and place.

I needed to do this as quick as possible, so I could take Hak back to Yun quickly for asking Yun to tended Hak's wound.

I laid Hak gently on the ground as I lifted my mask and stared all my enemy "how dare you...".

* * *

" _huh? It was dark here. Looks like I lost conscious for a while..."_.

"how dare you hurt my family...".

" _that voice... Shina?"_.

The last thing happened to him before he lost conscious occured to his minds before he opened his eyes.

* * *

The last thing I remember was, there's arrows aimed to Shina and I pushed him to the ground but bad luck for me, I can tell the arrows landed on my back as I ducked to the ground with pushing Shina down.

"how dare you hurt my family...".

I heard the voice of soldiers who laughed and insulted for Shina's word. None voice of Shina at all after that. Crap, it wasn't time to fell asleep and lied on the ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw the last several soldiers become preys of the Blue Dragon's Eyes. Shina took his mask off and he smiled when he using his powers to our enemy.

"Shi... Shina...", I gasped for air as the poison from these arrows make it hard to breathe, still try to call his attention but he didn't recognize me.

He didn't kill them immediately, but he tortured them with trying to kill them slowly. Paralyzing your enemy, it was what I knew about his eyes ability. He took their extremities first, before he threatening them as if he was pondering to break their vitals or not before really killed them. He looked enjoying this and it was so unlike Shina to enjoying the murder of his enemy. I've heard once from the princess about this, so this time just like that time, his dark side appeared again. It only needed some time for him to get the backfires paralysis on his body but it wasn't means I'll only stay still and watched him kill people like this. Shina shouldn't do this and I shouldn't stay still and let him using his powers to killed them with enjoying like this. Unlike me, White Snake and Droopy Eyes who had dealt with killing people, Shina more just like the princess and Zeno who wouldn't hurt or kill people meaningless, they wouldn't just enjoying it when they must fight, hurt or even kill people. Shina even more like Yun who wouldn't hurt or kill people if he could.

I wasn't the princess who held connections with the Dragons. Even if I didn't know how far my effort would be affect him and how the result, but I still must trying to stop him before the others came here because the princess wouldn't like this instead she would hate this. I had a feeling she would cry again or panicked if she found me with Shina at this condition. With sheer willpower, ignored the pain and not knowing how much time I needed to stand on my feet again, I pushed him hard that make his back slammed on the ground. He didn't recognize me at all, he ignoring me and he even still tried to kill our enemy who couldn't resist anymore. Actually, I didn't care about those bastard but I can't let him kill them when his dark side appeared and he did what he couldn't take back again when he didn't mean to did this. My minds trailed off to finding what must I do to affect him and found it.

"Shina, stop?! Hold back your power?! the princess... Yona never wanted you to kill people with enjoying this?! You supposed to hate this, right?!".

First effort didn't affect him enough to snapped him back, he loosened a bit but he still trying to shoved me. I persisted and grasped his collar, ready to punch him for make him unconscious as he'd no intention to stop but I struck, as if my heart and my breath stopped when I saw straight on his eyes. I've had seen his eyes before, but I never did this close and clearly. Droopy Eyes and the princess right about one thing, his eyes so beautiful, but deadly at the same time. I felt as if gigantic Blue Dragon tried to make me as his meals and I understood now, what had made those bastard terrified of him. Rather than make me terrified, it was more make me thought like, how sorrowful beast who locked all this time, tried to find his prey.

Thought it back, what had triggered him? before, he reacted because princess dragged away and he injured when they faced with those bandits. This time what thing...

" _how dare you hurt my family..."_.

Shina's word before I awake occured to my minds. Don't tell me...

"Shina?! look at me!? I'm fine?! We're win, we're safe and sound now!? you said, you promised Yona to take me back quickly, right? hold back your power and let's return together?!", I pulled him and stared him down, clasping his face "Yona waiting for us!? We can't make her wait and worry any longer!? She would be sad if you doing this!? Remember her light that take you out of that dark valley!? Remember her who had brought you with us, became your home and gave you name!? Don't lose to your darkness, the children of the moonlight!".

His pupil constricted for a while before he collapsed backward and I caught him before his face landed on the ground.

His eyes stared at me for a while before he blinked twice "...Hak".

I sighed, relieved as knowing my word reached him, finally he coming back to himself. I smiled as i patted his head, looks like the backlash paralysis occured that make him couldn't move.

"good... if you're back to yourself already, let's back...".

I moved to get up and grabbed his wrist, intend to carrying him and back to the campsite but my heart lurched on my chest warningly. It became hard to breathe one more time. My legs buckled before i collapsed forward, vaguely I thought it was Droopy Eyes who calling my name before I fell to the ground and everything turned dark.

* * *

"the sun is going down and it's been early evening...", Yun turned his head to Jae Ha who sat near campfire "you didn't think it's too long?".

"I wonder what happened and Shina's last statement... just wait here and keep her safe?", Jae Ha scratched his jaw with his forefinger before crossed his arm, he wanted to check them too, but as Shina stated, in case something happened when he went away, Jae Ha was the only one who able to protect them which Jae Ha wouldn't be able to protect them if he went and only left Yun with Yona "should I check them?".

Yun nodded "when Kija and Zeno back...".

"did you call us, Lad?", Zeno called Yun's attention as he came back with Kija.

Zeno brought two basket filled with vegetables and fruits while Kija dragged deer on his human arm and carried bear on his Dragon claw.

Yun turned his head, eyes excited when looking how nice their hunting result "nice timing?! Jae Ha, you can go now".

When Jae Ha nodded his head and rises from his seat, three Dragons left on the campsite felt odd sense coming from their Dragon brothers.

Kija furrowed his eyes "...do you feel it too, Jae Ha, Zeno?".

"it came from Seiryuu", knew something must be happenned, Zeno turned to Jae Ha and Kija "Ryokuryuu!? Hakuryuu?! both of you find them when I and Lad waiting here, we will take care of Miss?!".

"got it?!", Jae Ha carried Kija on his back before they leapt.

Needn't long time for them to found Hak with Shina from the sky, but their condition didn't look well at all when they found them. Jae Ha landed and dropped Kija down on the ground, ignored the corpses of their enemy, they ran forward to approaching Hak who collapsed to the ground with three arrows embedded his back and Shina who laid on the ground.

"Hak!? Shina!?", Jae Ha kneeled beside Hak and shook his shoulder lightly, but no response of Hak instead he realized Hak's shallow laboured breath despite he had released the arrows of his back "Hak, get ahold yourself?!".

On the other side, Kija kneeled behind Shina "Shina, are you alright? What happened?".

"Jae Ha, take Hak to Yun... quickly... the arrows poisoned... I'm only paralysis...".

Kija carried Shina on his back "Jae Ha, take Hak first!? I'll come afterward and take Shina with me?!".

Without doubt, Jae Ha carried Hak on his back and leapt to the air first.

* * *

Yona had a nightmare that make her wide awake, she flapped the tent and came outside. She just wanted to asking Yun and Zeno about where was Hak and the others but Jae Ha came back with Hak on his back. He dropped Tsu Quan Dao which its blade covered blood on the side of campfire before he laid unconcscious Hak in front of the them.

Yona rushed first and kneeled before them "what happened?!".

Yun checked upon Hak's wound after kneeling beside Yona "where are Shina and Kija?".

"on their way. Looks like they encountered with soldiers, Shina can't move because the backlash paralysis so Kija carry him back and I take Hak here quickly because he need your aid first. He stabbed by poisoned arrows".

"no...", Yona grasped Hak's hand with both of her hands "Hak!? don't leave me here alone?!".

"no way in hell...", Hak murmured.

Yona gasped and lifted her eyes, liquid glistening on the corner of her eyes as if her tears at bay ready to fell whenever she want.

"how many times... i must tell you? I won't leave you alone... in this world", Hak smiled weakly as both Yona's hand holding his hand "you must prepared yourself... because i'll never let you go after this... no matter what".

Shina elieved as he looking at Hak and Yona when he and Kija arrived on the campsite. They remembered tears streaming down Yona's face after she heard Hak's word before Hak drifted off again, maybe she felt relieved because they were safe and sound.

"don't worry, Yona... I won't let him die on us", the young healer on the group convinced her as he rolled his sleeve up before he ordered their friends to help him.

After Jae Ha and Kija laid Hak and Shina on the bigger tent, as long as Yun tended on Hak's wound, Yona stay by Hak's side to holding his hand. Zeno stay with her to calmed her down and Ao nestled on Yona's shoulder, nuzzled her cheek to her neck like she knowing something upset Yona and the squirrel helped Zeno calming her down.

* * *

When Hak woken up, the others gathering with worried look but he didn't find the princess. Yun explained that Hak's cut on the chest not deep and the poison from the arrows had taken care of but he still shouldn't move so he ordered ex-general beast to rest beside Hak still has a fever. After Hak asked them where Yona was, Yun narrowed his eyes and pointed his side when Jae Ha smirked slightly, looking amused somehow when Kija pouted and Zeno smiled brightly. Hak rolled his eyes and surprised because the red-haired princess fell asleep by his side, wrapping her arm around his torso.

Jae Ha chuckled because he felt Hak's reaction to Yona's fell asleep while clinging to him as the adorable scene "oh, my... I'm surprised you didn't realize Yona Dear fell asleep by your side".

Zeno waved his hand before covered Yona with blanket "just let the Miss sleeping, she still has a fever but she rejected to sleep because she worried for the Mister".

Same with Jae Ha, Yun surprised too, because Hak didn't realize Yona fell asleep while clinging into him "is it because your fever?".

"hm, don't know... I can't move my body at all...", Hak sighed as he surrender to move his body, he even couldn't move a single finger "so, without you ordered me to not wake up, Yun... I can't wake up yet...".

Shina who laid beside him that keep silent all this finally speaking "...I'm so sorry, Hak".

Hak blinked "why are you apologize to me, Shina?".

Shina told them, looks like Hak's body paralyzed because of his paralysis power when Hak tried to stop him like Yona did in the past "it's my fault... I'm so sorry, Hak... I didn't mean to use my power to you but...".

Hak rolled his eyes "White Snake, pat Shina's head".

Kija raised an eyebrow but he did what Hak said so he crawled to Shina's side and patted Shina's head "like this? why?".

"because I can't do it right now, just do it for me", Hak chuckled when he saw Kija blushed and looked excited "needn't to apologize, Shina. I know you didn't mean it".

"but... I using my power against you when you tried to stop me... even if I didn't meant it at all... you could die because of my action...", Shina's voice heard trembled as the sign that he'd started crying "if something happened to you... especially because of my power... Yona won't forgive me... Yona and the others would hate me...".

"Indeed, even I thought it was creepy when you using your power against me... but I think of you as my little brother, Shina... so it's alright, it's only natural for brothers to pick a fight each other and hurt by their fight. Besides, stop thinking yourself as monsters. I bet princess would say the same", Hak smirked before his smirk changed into reassured smile "you still have the feeling and heart as human that can hurt and cared for someone you thought precious as your family, you're human, no matter what other person say or thought of you as monsters, but you're our family and you're precious to us. Don't think we will left you behind just because of this. What's more, you just tried to protect me at that time, right? I should give my thanks rather than angry to you".

"it's so unlike you, Hak. to heard that kind words came out of your mouth and you've become so honest...", Yona who hardly stirred from the first, giggled before she landed her cheek on Hak's stomach with a bright smile on her face "did remember what I said before to you at the village, Shina? the fact that you felt upset because you couldn't control your power, it's because you're human, Shina... as Hak said, I'll say the same... you're precious to us because you're our family. No matter what happened, we won't left our family behind... You used your power to protecting Hak, so there's no way I'll hate you".

Kija covered Shina's eye as he realized his little brother who felt relieved crying silently "don't cry, Shina...".

Zeno deadpanned and brought the handkerchief "you're crying too, Hakuryuu".

"thanks, Zeno...", Jae Ha handed the handkerchied to Kija before wiped his tears "ah, big brother teared up again...".

Yun wiped his tears with the handkerchief that he got from Zeno "geez, you guys really a pain".

Hak wondered why "then why did you guys crying, too?".

"just like when you confessed your feeling to Yona Dear, Hak~", Jae Ha sniffed before wicked smile appearing on his face "we're affected by your unusual kind and honest word".

"aw, you guys so cute~", Yona chuckled lightly before checked on Hak's temperature because she looked Hak's scowl after heard Jae Ha's word "just rest, Hak, you're still has a fever... you too, Shina".

Hak only asked since he couldn't move yet even if he wanted to check upon her temperature like she did "princess, how do you feel?".

Yona didn't answer, instead she clinging into Hak again after laid herself by his side and closed her eyes slowly "all those our pursuers creep up around us like shadows, they were almost killed your light, Hak. Even if I closed my eyes, the war outside as if awaiting us keep raging on. Even if all those dead, who had gone and passed away who only can awaiting for us above with Gods above us like calling for us, for this time, just close your eyes. Since the sun is going down and the night has fallen, let's sleep... we'll be safe and sound as long as we stay together and holding hand together till the dawn has came".

"princess?", realized Yona fell asleep again, Hak huffed before closed his eyes "huh... Since she fell asleep, I'll sleep then".

Kija looking about to shouted before Yun put his forefinger above his lips while touched Hak's forehead "Yona was right, he has a fever and Yona still unrecovered, too... let them sleep for this night".

Shina felt as if Yona whispered, he'll be alright and no one can hurt them when the morning light came at the dawn. What they needed only sleep for tonight and as soothed feeling wrapped him, Shina fell asleep too.

"it's been settled then, let's sleep", Yun yawned before give the sign for all to rest at their place.

Since Yona still has a fever but she persisted to take care of Hak and stay by his side, so for this night, Yun slept beside Shina, Yona slept with Hak who laid side-by-side with Shina. Because he had taken part on the night patrol yesterday, this night Jae Ha slept with Kija on the smaller tent. The immortal Zeno taken part on night patrol this night, slept outside near the campfire.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 _As the prompt had mentioned, this time i'd tried to written mostly Hak and Shina POV. I must acknowledge, I love to written this and enjoying this because I really like to see how relationship between Hak and Shina as the protective older brother with our cinnamon little brother ^_^_

 _Hope you guys enjoy this, too. Let me know if you have a critic or review, I welcomed if any of you suggested the prompt or tell me some song that could I use as the prompt. Thank you very much for reading._


End file.
